


Movie Night

by Moth1988



Category: Sam & Max
Genre: 305, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Irony, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24818602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moth1988/pseuds/Moth1988
Summary: "Movie Night", or why Max should absolutely never be trusted to pick the movie.
Relationships: Max/Sam (Sam & Max)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is so sad...
> 
> Alexa, play "Letting Go".
> 
> ...
> 
> I'm sorry, that's such an unfunny and outdated meme lmao ! 
> 
> This is so extremely short, but I had the idea of a movie night gone awry and it's just long enough that I'm fine with publishing it haha ! 1K words feels extremely short to me, but I know there's many one shots out there of the same length, and I liked the concept enough.
> 
> I just watched Godzilla the other day and decided it'd be fun to point out the parallels between the game's finale and the whole "monster movie" trope.
> 
> Despite the shortness, I do still hope you enjoy this small thing! :)

So, okay, maybe Monster Movie night wasn't the best idea...

But hey, they used to love ' _Godzilla_ '! 

He didn't really think that things may be a little different now...

* * *

He thinks it's kinda funny; not the fact that Sam is very obviously _not_ enjoying the overwhelming parallels of the whole film, but the fact that it hits just a little too close to home and Max tends to transfer his pain into sick humour. Hey, shoot him, the whole thing's crazy ironic and that's kind of funny when you think about it.

Right now, though, Sam looks like he's either about to be sick or start crying, so Max is a lot more focused on that, rather than the cruel irony of it. 

"Sam, hey," He hushes, rushes to turn the movie off and holding his sweet face in his paws. "It's _okay_! Everything's okay, Sam. I'm sorry, I wasn't thinkin'," 

Sam doesn't say a word, just closes his eyes tight like it's gonna stop Max from seeing the way he's shaking. 

"Sammy," He mutters, thumbing at his fur. "Look at me? Please?" 

He does, opens his eyes and almost immediately starts crying. Those big eyes of his are all wet, and he's got tears dampening his fur. "I'm sorry, Max..."

The lagomorph smiles at him, still holding his face when he wipes away a few stray tears off of the poor guy's cheek. "Hey, there ain't nothin' to be sorry for! It's _my_ fault, I wasn't thinkin' when I picked the movie..."

And that's true, he wasn't. Figured out the irony of it pretty quickly, though, and it didn't take long for him to regret his choice. It had just popped up in their TV guide and he thought a "monster movie" sounded absolutely _awesome_.

Didn't really _remember_ how the whole thing went, they hadn't seen it in years. Honestly, he wouldn't deny that the movie started unnerving him pretty early on, too. Something about seeing a giant monster destroying the city below it's feet had him unsettled pretty quickly. 

That's his bad, he should've thought about it more. 

They'd gotten about as far as the horror destroying the city below and just about to the whole militaristic take-down until Max finally turned it off. Sam hadn't said a word throughout the whole thing, and each scene had Max more and more uncomfortable with the familiarity of it until he finally grabbed the remote from besides him and turned it off. 

The whole thing was just _way_ too familiar _way_ too soon. 

He's pretty damn sure in this particular one that the monster dies in the end, too. Can't imagine how Sam would have reacted to _that_ , and he doesn't blame him.

He can't help but crack a smile, as small as it is. "Look at me, Sam." He kisses his nose. "I'm _here_ ," He reminds, and it ain't the first time he's said the same. "Everything's okay now, ya don't gotta worry about a thing."

His partner just sniffles, looking up at him with those dopey eyes of his when he puts a paw over Max's, resting on his cheek. "I know, it's _stupid_ I," He laughs, quiet and hoarse. "I dunno why I'm cryin'." 

"Hits too close t' home, don't it?" He says, quieter than intended. Makes him sound all _sad_ and _meek_ , and he ain't a fan. He doesn't really trust his voice right now, though; he'd always been an empathetic crier and he really cannot stand to see Sam cry.

His partner finally smiles at him and gives a shallow nod. 

"Yeah, guess so. It just uh, reminded me. Still feels just like a bad dream, especially when you're here right infront of me." 

Max can understand that. He won't deny the fact that he's woken up some nights in the past, pulled out of sleep by a bad dream, sitting in the dark for a minute or two thinking that everything that happened was just a nightmare. He always remembers it, though, _eventually_ whenever reality sets back in deep underneath his skin. It ain't a pleasant feeling, and he can imagine Sam feels the same way.

"I know," He strokes at the coarse fur on Sam's cheek, smiling at him and trying his best to convince him that it's all okay now. Because it _is_ , and because he knows that nothing like that will ever happen again, and Sam has nothing to worry over. Sam looks just about ready to sob, and he places a small kiss back on his nose for a second time. "Don't cry, Sam, then I'm gonna cry too and we both know _that_ ain't a pretty sight."

Sam laughs. "I'm fine, Max. I'll be okay."

The lagomorph isn't too sure of how much he believes that, grin faltering for just a second before he takes his paws off of Sam's face and sits down on his lap. He looks up at him for a moment, before scooting closer and wrapping his arms around Sam's middle and pressing his face to his stomach.

"This _sucks_ , Sam," He mumbles into his shirt. "I'm sorry for makin' you cry, I didn't want that..." He'd just wanted to watch a movie, not go through the five stages of grief in fifteen minutes.

Sam pats his back. "I know, little buddy, ain't your fault."

They're quiet for a moment, and it's the nearest to ' _peaceful_ ' Max thinks the two of them will ever get. Heck, things were never peaceful for them, even before the whole near-apocalypse thing. He'd always thought peace sounded boring as all hell, _way_ too idle and careful for his own tastes. It's nice, though, especially now with Sam's warm hands on his back.

Finally, Sam breaks the silence. "Think there's a happy ending to this movie, little buddy?" 

He doesn't move, pressing his cheek against Sam's stomach and swearing he can hear the guy's heartbeat. "I don't think so, Sam. But I can't really remember, to be honest with ya."

He closes his eyes, and Sam keeps stroking his back. "Only one way to find out, I guess." 

Max looks up at him. "Ya sure? I think the monster still dies in the end, always does."

His partner smiles down at him, petting Max between his ears. "He usually comes back in the sequels, though, don't he? Guess that accounts for _some_ type of happy end."

That's a good point, the monster is never really dead. Not in movies like these, at least not _permanently_ , and that has to count for something. "You're right, Sam! Keep the movie goin'," He presses back into his partner's warmth. "I'm stayin' here, though." 

Sam shifts to grab the remote, turning it back on and unpausing the movie. "Fine with me, Max." The gentle hum of the TV fills the room again, and Max listens as he closes his eyes again. "Things always work out in the end in these types of movies, Hollywood magic and all that crap." Sam mutters from above him. 

Hearing the steady thrum of the film in the background, suddenly Max doesn't think the parallells between the two of them and the movie are that _bad_ anymore. Not when there's always some way out of whatever mess the movie conjures up.There's _always_ going to be a happy ending, even if it isn't the one the audience expects, and that's good enough for him.


End file.
